1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an automatic connecting device which can be used to quickly and momentarily supply power to electronic circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known electronic circuits are commonly interconnected by male pins and female sockets. This type of connector is operated by hand. However, its operation is relatively slow and requires alignment of both connector plugs before plugging them into one another. This method is awkward and in some applications impossible to use. This problem becomes critical when one of the two members is not stationary.